The present invention relates to the field of communications in general and more particularly to wireless communications.
Some conventional telephone handsets may provide the option of using the telephone handset in handset mode or personal speakerphone mode. In handset mode, the telephone handset may reproduce and provide audio signals based on a presumed proximity of the handset to the user. For example, while being used in handset mode the speaker in the telephone handset may be located near the user""s ear. Consequently, the audio signal produced by the speaker may be amplified to provide a sound level that is appropriate given the proximity of the users ear. Similarly, the speech received via a microphone in the telephone handset may be processed with the assumption that the user""s mouth is near the microphone.
In personal speakerphone mode, the telephone handset may reproduce and provide audio signals based on a presumption that the handset is not located near the user. For example, in personal speakerphone mode the telephone handset may be located on a table so that the user""s hands are free to perform other tasks during a call.
It is known to transition between personal speakerphone mode and handset mode based on a determined change in the proximity to the user. For example, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,151 to Bowen et al. entitled Automatic Handset-Speakerphone Switching Arrangement for Portable Communications Device, a telephone handset operates in speakerphone mode and handset mode, wherein the telephone handset transitions between the two modes based on the distance between the handset and the user""s ear. For example, the telephone handset described in Bowen et al. may include an infrared emitter that transmits infrared light which is reflected from the user when the telephone handset is near the user""s ear (such as about 5 centimeters from the user""s ear). The reflected infrared light is detected by an infrared sensor which indicates that the telephone handset should transition from personal speakerphone mode to handset mode, wherein the volume of the sound generated by the speaker is reduced.
Unfortunately, the telephone handset described in Bowen et al. may create some user discomfort. For example, the infrared sensor may indicate that the mode of operation of the telephone handset should transition at a range of about 5 cm from the user and reduce the volume of the sound. At a range of 5 cm, however, the user may perceive the volume of the sound produced in personal speakerphone mode before the transition to handset mode as too loud for comfortable use. Moreover, inaccuracies in the infrared sensing may cause the telephone handset to transition from personal speakerphone mode to handset mode at a range closer than 5 cm to the user, thereby possibly causing further discomfort to the user. In view of the above, there is a need to provide telephone handsets with improved speakerphone capabilities.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide improved communications devices and methods.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide communications devices and methods that can provide improved speakerphone operations.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide communications devices and methods that can improve a quality of sound during speakerphone operations.
These and other objects of the present invention are provided by a communications device that operates in a mode that is selected based on an indication of the orientation of the communications device from a gravitational sensor in the communications device. In particular, the communications device includes a processor, responsive to the gravitational sensor, wherein the processor provides a speakerphone mode of operation when the processor determines a first orientation of the communications device based on a first indication from the gravitational sensor. The processor provides a handset mode of operation when the processor determines a second orientation of the communications device based on a second indication from the gravitational sensor.
In particular, when the communications device is in the first orientation, the communications device operates in one of two speakerphone modes: personal speakerphone mode or conference speakerphone mode. In a preferred embodiment, the first orientation of the communications device is substantially horizontal. When the communications device is in the second orientation, the communications device operates in the handset mode. In a preferred embodiment, the second orientation is substantially vertical.
The mode of operation of the communications device transitions from the selected speakerphone mode to handset mode of operation based on the movement of the communications device from the first orientation to the second orientation. For example, when the communications device is placed in a horizontal orientation, one of the speakerphone modes is selected. When the user picks up the communications device, the communications device transitions to handset mode. In particular, the volume to a handset speaker in the communications device can be increased so that a call may be carried on without holding the communications device near the user""s ear and mouth. Alternately, the communications device can include a speakerphone speaker (separate from a handset speaker) that produces sounds in speakerphone mode of operation.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the communications device can operate in a conference speakerphone mode wherein the communications device transmits and receives audio signals to and from an external speaker and external microphone respectively. In particular, the audio signals can be transmitted to/from the external speaker and microphone via an RF wireless communications link.
The external speaker may provide improved sound quality when the communications device operates in conference speakerphone mode. In particular, as the sizes of telephone handsets are reduced, smaller internal speakers may be used. Small speakers, however, may produce low sound quality when the audio signal is reproduced at the higher volumes used in conference speakerphone mode. The external speaker can thus be sized to provide improved sound quality at the higher volumes used in the conference speakerphone mode.